


the wait

by bunssodan



Series: camboy verse [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom! Woojin, Camboy! Jihoon, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunssodan/pseuds/bunssodan
Summary: Jihoon sees the small signs that lead up to Park Woojin’s Confession. It doesn't happen the way he wants it to, and Jihoon's determined to get Woojin to vocalise his thoughts and wants proper.





	the wait

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be sexy teasing but lol no it just doesn't work that way
> 
> un-beta'ed

In the year since Park Jihoon has gotten to know Park Woojin, Jihoon likes to think that he’s slowly getting better at reading the latter.

It’s why he sees the small signs that lead up to Park Woojin’s Confession; the way he fidgets a tad more with the edges of his shirt, the way he scratches at the back of his head more often, and the way his mouth would open and close—the words resting on the tip of his tongue but not wanting to escape.

They are watching a documentary about whales—Jihoon’s choice after he came across an article about the Japan’s whaling industry—but neither of them are paying attention to the program. Jihoon likes to think that it’s hard to concentrate when they are both in each others’ presence. Woojin’s fingers in his hair is comforting and nice, and it makes Jihoon feel like he’s on the verge of falling asleep.

“Hey,” Woojin suddenly begins.

“What’s up,” Jihoon replies softly without looking up. A part of Jihoon thinks that it’s about time that Woojin talks about the Issue that’s been bugging it. Normally, Jihoon would have thought of him to be intuitive _and_ smart enough to be able to guess what Woojin wants to say, but this time, he has no inkling of what’s on Woojin’s mind.

It’s not like they have fought recently. They have been having good sex regularly too, despite it being the holidays, which means that the both of them are busy at work because they are both broke college students who need money to fuck around.

Jihoon hears the way Woojin’s breath hitches—and maybe, Jihoon’s own breath hitches as well, because what the fuck? Woojin isn’t someone who _hitches_ a breath because he has something to say, and the _only_ time he does that is when there’s something fucking Huge on his mind.

“Let’s do the thing the other thing that you wanted to do.”

What.

 _What_.

“What,” escapes Jihoon’s mouth even before his brain processes it. “What did _I_ want?”

“... You know what you wanted,” Woojin sputters, and the fingers that were in his hair comes to a stop and Jihoon’s forced to sit upright from where he had been lying down in Woojin’s lap.

Ok, well, Jihoon thinks that he has an inkling of what Woojin wants. And Jihoon stares straight into Woojin’s eyes, “But are you sure you want it?”

Woojin doesn’t meet his gaze, and he’s biting at his fingernails. God. He’s fucking nervous and Jihoon knows it. Jihoon watches the way Woojin takes another deep breath, clenching his fists by his lap and then he’s looking straight into Jihoon’s eyes. Resolute.

“Aren’t I saying that I want _it_?’

“No,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You can’t even tell me out loud what you want, so I don’t know what you fucking want.”

It isn’t that Jihoon doesn’t know what Woojin wants. He fucking knows it now that Woojin is so adamantly refusing to say what “ _it_ ” actually is. But for the whole year that he’s known Woojin, Woojin has been fucking adverse to the entire idea, and for him to suddenly say that he wants to do it, it’s hard for Jihoon to actually accept that Woojin _wants_ to do it and that it isn’t some sort of impulsive action on his behalf.

“Goddamnit,” Woojin sighs, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. “Forget that I said anything.”

As Jihoon ponders over what the fuck just happened, Woojin moves away from the couch to the kitchen, probably to pour himself a cup of water or whatever the fuck.

Honestly, Jihoon can’t decide if he wants to be angry or frustrated at the way Woojin is acting. He almost resembles a child who wants something, but is afraid of asking for it—and Jihoon isn’t here for that childish bullshit. But when he thinks about it, he feels that he’s able to understand where Woojin is coming from; and that while he’s pretty fucking open about sex, Woojin isn’t.

It took them weeks before Woojin was ready to engage in sex together, and even longer for Jihoon to prod at Woojin to open up about his kinks—what he found hot and what he hated in bed. It’s why Jihoon likes to go down on Woojin because he knows Woojin comes harder and faster whenever Jihoon’s blowing him.

And maybe, it’s a fucking giant leap of faith for Woojin for him to be willing to admit that he wants something from Jihoon; and that _something_ had never been in Woojin’s wishlist.

But Jihoon figures that things will be alright because the gears are already connecting in his head, and Jihoon _will_ get Park Woojin to fucking crack in five fucking days.

 

—

 

**Day 1: Chill Out**

Jihoon likes planning.

It’s their monthly movie night over at Jihoon’s place together with their other close friends: Jinyoung, Daehwi and Guanlin. Daehwi’s Woojin’s childhood friend who happened to have a crush on Jihoon’s best friend from high school, Jinyoung, and Guanlin was the transfer student from Taiwan who Daehwi adopted—and somewhere along the lines, they found themselves forming their own group, meeting up whenever they can to talk shit and do shit, and the last Friday of the month had become their monthly must-have, no matter how busy they all were from shittty college life.

“Woojin!” Daehwi yells from his spot on the couch where he’s cuddling with Jinyoung. Jihoon wants to snort at how attached the two of them were, but he knows that it’s not like he and Woojin are any much better, so Jihoon keeps his mouth shut because he is smart and doesn’t say stupid shit that will have good retorts from Daehwi. “Popcorn!”

“You’re so impatient, god,” Woojin shouts back from the kitchen. Woojin’s allocated Popcorn Duty because he is unlucky and lost in rock, paper, scissors. Jihoon enjoys his seat on his own swirly chair (that was pulled from his own room). Guanlin is on the other side of the couch, pouring more cola into his cup.

Then, Woojin’s walking out of the kitchen with popcorn in his hands and he places the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. Almost immediately, hands dart out to grab at the warm delicacy, and Woojin rolls his eyes.

“So what are we going to watch today?” Jinyoung pips up.

“Pacific Rim!” Guanlin grabs hold of the remote before anyone can say anything. Well, it’s not like anyone says anything when it’s Guanlin because he is the youngest and they all spoil him (but Jihoon begs to differ because he’s the one who’s the most spoilt. Because Park Woojin exists. Teehee.)

Woojin continues standing by Jihoon’s side, in front of the table for the second, staring at the couch, as if wondering if he should interrupt Jinyoung and Daehwi for a seat because he doesn’t want to make himself comfortable on the floor. It’s the perfect setup for what Jihoon intends to do, and he tugs on Woojin’s wrist.

“What,” Woojin mouths as the movie opening starts playing in the background and Daehwi would have thrown a popcorn at his head if he was loud.

“You can sit on my lap,” Jihoon whispers.

Woojin raises a single, suspicion-laced eyebrow at the suggestion for a second but Jihoon knows that Woojin is weak against him, so he turns up the cute with the bat of eyelashes, and Woojin’s settling into his lap.

It really is a little hard to watch the movie properly, considering how stupidly huge Woojin had grown in recent months; so Jihoon stretches his arm across Woojin’s waist, and then he’s whispering, “Hey, it’s a little hard for me to see the movie so—”

“Wha—”

Jihoon wants to pat himself on the back for being able to come up with something like this as he tightens his grip on Woojin’s waist—preventing him from being able to move around—while grinding his dick against the crack between Woojin’s ass; and yes, he does it harsh and hard and makes sure that Woojin is able to feel the vague outline of his dick that makes itself known even though the old, ratty pair of sweatpants that he’s currently wearing.

“What the fuck,” Woojin spits out as softly as he can, turning back as Jihoon _still_ tries to find a comfortable spot, although what Jihoon is currently doing is just grinding the fuck into Woojin’s ass.

“What do you mean ‘ _what the fuck’,_ you’re so vulgar, gosh,” Jihoon shakes his head. But as his sentence comes to an end, and he’s able to meet Woojin’s eyes, he doesn’t miss the way there’s a soft flash of lust that spreads across Woojin’s irises, the way they dilate to tell Jihoon a different story and Jihoon stops his motions and lets Woojin settle down properly on his lap. “I was just trying to find a more comfortable position, stop thinking so hard.”

“You’re a liar,” growls Woojin.

“Shh,” Jihoon whispers, nodding his head at the way Daehwi is eyeing them suspiciously. “Eyes on the movie or else Daehwi says something.”

Woojin turns back to the movie, and Jihoon smirks slightly and well, he lets his hands brush against Woojin’s clothed cock before resting on his inner thighs.

All he wants is for his boyfriend to be comfortable, after all.

 

—

 

**Day 2: Domesticity Is Cute, And A Great Excuse**

As someone who has lived by himself for a good few years, Jihoon has picked up some skills in the kitchen. He wouldn’t say that he’s Masterchef quality, but he isn’t _terrible_ at cooking and he’s able to whip up some small dishes in his small kitchen.

If Jihoon was to be honest, it really is nice to be able to cook for someone else. He tells Woojin that it’s because it’s cheaper to cook for two, but Jihoon thinks that he slowly comes to fall for the way the ends of Woojin’s eyes curl up in happiness when Jihoon doesn’t fuck up a dish _and_ it tastes good.

“So, what do you want to eat tonight?” Jihoon asks, resting his arms on the trolley.

“Uh,” Woojin blinks. “Something warm and soupy?”

“Stew?” Jihoon suggests. Woojin gives him the stink eye and Jihoon cackles. “Okay, okay, curry?”

Woojin ponders for a moment before nodding an “Okay.”

They take their time to go through the aisles. Jihoon picks up the ingredients that he needs to whip up the dish and Woojin does stupid shit like he always does: refusing to help Jihoon take the things that he can’t reach on the top shelf and pulling him over to the food samples section at the end of the aisle.

The aunties pour a tad more soup into the plastic cups when Woojin flashes a snaggletoothed smile and lets the Busan tongue slip into his words. Jihoon wants to snort at how Woojin does it so smoothly, even though they are calculated actions that allow them to get more free samples—and the aunties can’t help but fall because they want to spoil a good child who hails from the countryside.

“The sauce’s really good though,” Woojin comments as he takes a bite out of the marinated pork slice. He offers the remainder to Jihoon, and Jihoon finishes it up with a single bite—and that makes Woojin gasp. “I can’t believe you finished the _whole_ thing!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes as he chews on the meat. It _really_ is good, but Jihoon’s running on a budget or the rest of the month (as he’s saving up for a surprise) so he’s anti-BBQ and simply says, “Yeah, it’s good!”

Then, he’s pushing the trolley down the aisle so he can grab more snacks and throw them into the cart.

  


 

Woojin helps out in the kitchen as best as he can: washing the vegetables and preparing the curry cubes that they need for the curry stew. Jihoon holds the eggplants that they had bought earlier, twirling it into his hand and a part of him wonders when will Woojin finally turn to look at him, and—

“Hey, Jihoonie, what else d—”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow at the way Woojin stops abruptly in his sentence, but he sees the way Woojin’s eyes flit over to the eggplant that he’s holding in his hand; the way it slides perfectly into the arch of his palm and he’s holding it delicately, just like how he’d touch Woojin’s own dick—and Jihoon tries hard to stop the smirk from tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Hmm, Woojinie,” Jihoon begins, running his fingers down the side of the eggplant, just like how he’d slide his finger down the underside of Woojin’s cock, just the way he likes it. “Do you wonder why the skin of an eggplant is so smooth?”

From the corner of his eyes, he can see the way Woojin’s Adam’s apple bobs with a single gulp, and the way his eyes glaze over with what Jihoon recognises as _lust_ and Jihoon slides his fingers to the tip of the eggplant so that he can grip it fully in his hands.

“I-I never thought about it,” Woojin answers.

Jihoon turns to look at Woojin. He sees how Woojin’s trying to maintain a calm facade, but the tremors in his voice give him away and there’s red that’s dusted on Woojin’s cheeks.

Ok, maybe, Jihoon really shouldn’t tease him so much, but Jihoon would be lying if he doesn’t find it exciting for him to come up with ways of making Woojin crack. And Jihoon is somehow feeling very kind today so he puts the eggplant down on the chopping board before patting Woojin on his shoulder.

“Alright, I’m just kidding,” Jihoon laughs softly at him. Then, he turns Woojin around and pushes him to the direction of the fridge. “Now, go and defrost the meat.”

  


 

Dinner tasted great that night.

 

—

 

**Day 3: Present**

In today’s episode of Jihoon’s Gratitude, Jihoon would like to thank the forces of globalisation that have paved the way for easier online purchases and speedier deliveries. In the first few weeks ever since he was determined to get into the whole _camboy business_ , it had taken him a lot of courage to even buy his first toy, and online shopping had _really_ helped him.

They both had work in the day, and Jihoon had knocked off work a little earlier so that he could be home in time to receive a package that he bought online every days ago. They hadn’t planned to meet today, and Jihoon figured that it’d be a good day for him to have a stream, to tempt Woojin.

Good things are always best kept as secrets, after all.

The delivery man came promptly at 5 and the cardboard box is still sitting on the coffee table in Jihoon’s living room. He was trembling with excitement as he took the box from the delivery man, but had left it on the coffee table in favour of grabbing dinner first. He prepares dinner with a fervour that he never felt before and finishes it up even faster, wolfing down the processed noodles from his cup.

Grabbing a penknife, Jihoon opens up at the box, and his purchase _is_ wrapped securely with bubble wrap and duct tape to protect it. A small smile creeps up on Jihoon’s face without him even realising it and Jihoon can feel the way his heart stutters with quiet anticipation.

With quick fingers, Jihoon dismantles the packaging of the toy, ripping apart the bubble wrap and cutting at the duct tape with the penknife. He stops and stares when the toy is in his hands. It’s a solid fit in his hands, and there’s a soft pink at the base of the toy that looks soft and squishy; and the very pastel pink makes it look almost innocent.

He doesn’t realise that his hands are shaking, not until he tries to look for his phone, and picks them up with weak fingers.

 

> **To: Woojin**   
>  I’ve got a surprise for you.
> 
> **From: Woojin**   
>  What?

The response comes faster than Jihoon had expected and a part of Jihoon wonders what is Woojin doing right now—is he on the way home from work? Is he thinking about Jihoon? Or could he be thinking about _that_?

He shakes the thoughts away and works on formulating a reply to Woojin.

 

> **To: Woojin**   
>  It’s a surprise!   
>  Stay tuned to 11pm later, and you’ll find out.
> 
> **From: Woojin**   
>  what are you planning now…

Jihoon can easily imagine how Woojin would roll his eyes in exasperation, but it doesn’t hide the way Woojin’s eyes would glitter in silent excitement. It’s good that Jihoon has learnt to read between the lines, that he’s able to identify the times where Woojin says something but he means another; and he’s buried with his own insecurities and shyness that it prevents him from being able to say what he really means. And Jihoon takes it upon himself to maneuver around those cracks that make Woojin who he is, and he slowly nudges at the corners so that Woojin’s able to feel comfortable, at ease whenever he’s with Jihoon—and _maybe_ , just then, Woojin would be able to be honest with him.

So Jihoon takes his time to prepare for the stream later. He takes a nice bath using overpriced Lush bath bombs, and he ponders over what he should wear for the stream. Maybe it’s the romanticist side of Woojin that has influenced Jihoon, but he finds himself enjoying it best whenever he wears something that belongs to Woojin—maybe, it’s the whole feeling of protection and love that he’s drowning in whenever he’s enveloped in Woojin’s scent. Maybe he’s just a kinky shit. Yes. That sounds more likely.

And Jihoon finds himself reaching out for a hoodie that Woojin had left behind over at Jihoon’s apartment for the days that he sleeps over. He pulls it over himself, letting the fabric graze against the pads of his fingers and it tugs a soft smile over his lips.

His computer is already booted on and everything has been set up for the livestream. A box of disposable masks sits at the side of his computer, reminding him of the need for him to put one on before he goes live. And before he’s about to click on the Start button, he lets his eyes drift over to the fleshlight that he had placed next to his keyboard, and _fuck_ —

He hadn’t quite been feeling the lust before this, but now that he’s dressed in nothing else but one of Woojin’s hoodies, he can’t help but imagine Woojin sitting right on top of him, hugging him while riding him and god, Jihoon kinda’ really fucking wants that.

But he doesn’t want to push Woojin into doing something that he impulsively wants; and so, he lets the thought fade away—even though desires don’t fade away until they have been satisfied, and what lingers as evidence is his own already hard dick.

“Hello everyone~” Jihoon says after several people have already come online, seconds after he announced the start of the livestream.

He scrolls the comments without much thought, reading some of them as he asked them what they thought he’d be doing today. But there’s only one username whose comments he’s waiting for and he pouts when a minute, another minute passes and Woojin still isn’t online.

It _is_ 11pm and Jihoon starts his livestreams punctually and he grumbles under his breath (making sure that the microphone doesn’t capture his words) and he hates the way his heart skips a single beat when parkcham’s comment appears in the comment box by the video player.

 

> **parkcham:** So what are you up to today, asshole!!

It brings a smile to Jihoon’s face as he teases, “What do you think I’m up to tonight, boyfriend~”

He doesn’t wait for a response from Woojin before he’s reaching out for the fleshlight next to him and he grins at the camera, “Tadah!”

“Yes, that’s right,” Jihoon nods to the camera, bringing down the fleshlight to the center of the video so that everyone (especially Woojin) can see the way the toy fits nicely against the arch of his hand and he runs a single finger down the side of the toy. “It’s a fleshlight.”

“I know it’s something different from what I usually do,” Jihoon continues, breaking his gaze with the camera so that he can look at the toy instead. “But I thought it’d be a nice type of _different_ and well, I kinda’ wanted to try it out.”

“So here goes.”

Reaching out for the camera, Jihoon angles it in a way that it focuses on his torso (and dick) rather than his face. He places the toy back on the table for a second so that he can roll up the ends of Woojin’s hoodie and he lets out a soft gasp when the cold air rushes to meet his aching dick.

He hadn’t quite realised how hard he had gotten, not until now, but fuck, the thoughts of Woojin riding him washes back into his mind and god, fuck, if only Woojin was more vocal about what he wanted—and Jihoon bites at his lower lip as he reaches out for the lube and pours a good amount over his fingers.

It’s the first time that he’s using a fleshlight, but it sure isn’t the first time that Jihoon’s jacking himself off to thoughts of Park Woojin. Maybe he just has a Park Fucking Woojin kink and he lets his own imagination take center stage: the way Woojin would tremble against his skin whenever he comes, head thrown back in pleasure whenever Jihoon sucks him off—and it leads Jihoon to imagine how it’d be like if Woojin was the one being fucked.

He feels the coldness of precum against his lubed fingers and Jihoon can barely focus on the fact that there’s a camera that’s on him, that Woojin’s watching him masturbate like this _and_ leaving him comments and he’s only reminded of the fact when he remembers that it isn’t just about him jacking himself off tonight, but there’s something else that’s waiting for him.

 

> **parkcham:** fuck

And Jihoon reaches out for the fleshlight. He doesn’t realise that he’s holding his own breath until he slides the toy over his dick slowly and smoothly. It takes him a while to adjust to the feeling of jelly-like squishiness covering his dick. It’s hard for him to imagine that he’s fucking Woojn’s ass like this, not when he has never fucked Woojin before—but if this is how good a fleshlight feels, Jihoon can’t imagine how it’d be like if he was fucking the real thing.

A lust-induced haze clouds Jihoon’s mind as he finds it increasingly difficult to coordinate his actions. It’s like his body can’t decide if he wants to moan louder, or thrust into the toy, or that he wants to continue shifting it up and down his dick; letting his dick rub against the artificial walls—because everything feels so fucking good and fuck, all he wishes is that Woojin _is_ actually next to him right now so that he can see what are the emotions that flash through Woojin’s eyes as he watches Jihoon fuck a toy—and Jihoon finds it harder to make up his fucking mind of what he should be doing as he thrusts erratically into the toy.

It doesn’t take him much longer before white flashes through his mind and he’s coming into the squishy crevices of the toy, barely able to muffle the “Woojin” that escapes from his lips as he comes hard.

Fuck.

He really did come _hard._

It’s unlike the previous times that Jihoon is able to collect himself quickly after putting on a show. He finds himself resting against his chair, panting loudly and there’s a weakness to his limbs that allows the fleshlight to remain over his dick and Jihoon can’t bring himself to remove it from his dick.

He doesn’t know what are the comments that are running through the comment box. He can barely focus on his own reflection through the video screen, much more, fucking words.

All Jihoon kinda hopes is that Woojin got fucking turned on by that.

And that he had the same thoughts that Jihoon did through the show.

 

—

 

 **Day 4: Love Means Watching** **_Things_ ** **Together**

After the show, Jihoon actually wonders if they’re still going to meet up tonight.

Woojin had work today, but Jihoon didn’t and a part of Jihoon had been wondering if Woojin would still be willing to come over considering the thoughts of his show last night still haunted his mind.

Jihoon had washed his fleshlight immediately after the livestream ended, following the instructions of kind netizens who posted guidelines on how to take care of the toy and he had placed it back into his Box Of Toys after he was done. But Woojin hadn’t contacted him, not after the last comment was a simple: _fuck_ and Jihoon honestly doesn’t know what to think of that.

But the doorbell rings as the hands of the clock hit the 7 mark and Jihoon knows that it can only be one person.

“Hey,” Woojin whispers.

“Hey yourself,” Jihoon replies, letting the smile show on his face. He links his hands together behind his back, walking backwards so that he can invite Woojin into his house. “So what’s for dinner?”

“How about Chinese?”

Jihoon ponders for a moment and well, _jjajjangmyeon_ and some good hearty _tangsuyuk_ does sound good. “Okay.”

And Woojin’s dialling the familiar numbers.

  


 

Dinner is the taste of familiarity and constancy.

“So,” Jihoon begins as he takes another chicken piece into his mouth. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Eh,” Woojin blinks, chopsticks stopping just before it can reach the chicken bits.

Jihoon thinks that he’s able to predict what Woojin wants to do. It’s usually sweet and cute that Woojin wants to do whenever they are together, like watching movies or letting Jihoon lie down in Woojin’s lap so that Woojin can play with the stray strands of hair that can’t quite be tamed.

And it’s why Jihoon promptly chokes on his noodles when Woojin says something that Jihoon never expects.

“Um,” Woojin begins, eyes darting away from Jihoon and Woojin fiddles with his chopsticks. “Wanna’ watch porn together?”

“What,” Jihoon finds the words leaving his mouth before his brain even processes it. “ _What_.”

“Nevermind, forget it,” Woojin hurriedly says as he picks up another chicken piece and shoves it into his mouth.

It brings Jihoon back to the very moment that Woojin had brought up the topic of having thought of wanting something, but refusing to take the leap of faith and vocalising what he wants. It frustrates Jihoon, that no matter how much time has passed, this is the very part of Woojin that isn’t quite able to change. And it is hard for Jihoon to be able to deal with this part of Woojin without wanting to tear his hair out because all he wants is for Woojin to be willing to communicate his desires to him.

“No,” Jihoon snaps. “You can’t just keep telling me _nevermind, forget it_ everytime you bring out something that surprises me, and assume that I’m against that idea or something.”

“I,” Woojin looks down at his bowl of noodles and places the chopsticks against the rim of the bowl. “It’s just hard for me to say things like these.”

“I know,” Jihoon sighs, reaching across the table so that he can place his palm above Woojin’s own hands. He squeezes Woojin’s hand, as if it could help to transmit whatever feelings and thoughts that are running through his head. “But I get surprised too, and you can’t just think of my reactions as me being adverse to your suggestions.”

Woojin sighs too but he flips his hand over so that he can link their hands together. Their hands are almost perpendicular to the table, but there’s just something about the way their fingers fit the gaps in between each others’ that makes Jihoon’s heart swell with a feeling that he doesn’t want to put a name to.

And Jihoon watches the way Woojin takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opens them, there’s resolution and determination as Woojin says, “Let’s watch porn together?”

“Took you long enough, dumbass.”

  


 

“So, how are we going to do this?”

In this moment, Park Jihoon would like to reiterate that despite the fact that he is WINKBOY529, he has never watched porn with anyone else in his entire life and he also has no idea what the fuck he’s supposed to do and how things roll from there but hey, life is about random bananas that are thrown your way and you find your way around them, right?

They are both standing in the kitchen after clearing the dishes and cleaning up the utensils that they used (it’s good to be environmentally friendly!) and Jihoon turns over to face Woojin. “We get changed and then we chill on my bed and watch it on my iPad?”

“Okay,” Woojin nods. “Sounds good.”

There’s an awkward silence that falls upon them after.

“Okay,” Jihoon clears his throat. “I’ll shower first?”

“Okay,” Woojin shifts nervously between his two feet. “Okay.”

  


It’s almost thirty minutes later before they are settled on Jihoon’s bed, dressed in comfortable clothes and ready to watch some good porn together.

“Just the average gay porn?” Jihoon pipes up, opening up the browser in incognito mode so that they can start watching some good shit.

“Sure,” Woojin nod and Jihoon doesn’t miss the way Woojin swallows a lump in his throat.

Jihoon doesn’t know if he’s overthinking it, but there was something about Woojin that came across to be different today: from the way he nods quiet “Okay”s and to the way he’s sitting awkwardly next to Jihoon. Jihoon knows that he definitely has a lot on his mind, and while his usual tactic would be to tease the fuck out of Woojin (and through that, find out what has been bugging Woojin), but there was something about that that didn’t quite sit well with Jihoon and Jihoon decides against them and swallows the words that want to escape from his lips.

He hits up on of the Top videos on the website that he usually visits and he plugs in his earphones while the video loads. Woojin takes the other side of the earphones without saying anything else and video starts to play and the sounds of soft pants and moans start to enter their ears.

It is a different experience: to watch porn together with the person you **** as compared to watching it alone. It isn’t because Jihoon is still shy with Woojin, but there’s something about the atmosphere that kinda’ feels awkward as fuck and Jihoon finds it hard for him to focus properly on the way Guy A is having his fingers up Guy B’s ass, and even harder for his dick to even grow hard.

So he settles on looking at Woojin from the corner of his eyes, and he sees the way Woojin’s gaze does not move away from the screen. He sees the way Woojin has a hand propped up to support his chin, and his fingers near the edges of his mouth so that he can bite at his fingernails. It’s almost eerie how his eyes reflect the glare of the digital device, but it fails to mask the budding seeds of lust that have started to grow within Woojin.

It’s hard for Jihoon to tear his eyes away from Woojin, but he knows that Woojin’s the type to be able to sense when someone’s staring too hard at him, so he looks away to focus on the screen instead.

And he can’t help but think back of his livestream yesterday, of how it felt like to fuck a toy, and he really, _really,_ wants to be able to fuck Woojin.

It’s not that he’s lustful, wants to exert some sense of masculinity from fucking another guy, but there’s a certain sense of love that Jihoon feels from being fucked and he _does_ want Woojin to be able to experience it. In fact, Jihoon would think that he’s someone who likes being fucked in the ass _more,_ but he wants to be able to try out all sorts of new things together with Woojin.

And it’s only because it’s Park fucking Woojin.

Neither of them say anything and the only sound that Jihoon hears apart from the porn, is the occasional rustle of clothing that they both make when they fidget and try to move into a more comfortable position.

“Hey.”

“Hm?” Jihoon turns around when he hears the words being ushered from Woojin’s mouth.

It’s a strange sight that Jihoon is greeted with: a meek-looking Woojin that’s different from the boisterous, animated boy who Jihoon has come to love. Woojin plays with the edges of the striped pyjamas that he insisted on buying on the internet, and there’s something the whole atmosphere that wraps around them that makes Woojin come across to be more vulnerable than how he’d usually come across to be—and Jihoon finds himself swallowing the lump that had grown unconsciously in his throat.

“What’s up,” Jihoon whispers.

“I,” Woojin begins. He doesn’t look up from where he’s staring at his fingers, but Jihoon doesn’t prod him and instead lets Woojin take his time into gathering the courage that he needs to say what he wants to say. “I want to bottom for you.”

It surprises Jihoon, that it came out easier than he thought it would. Jihoon had known all along that this was what Woojin wanted and it’s why he manages to maintain a calm demeanor throughout and he says softly, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Woojin nods. “I’ve been thinking about it for the past few days ever since you brought it up, actually. But it’s, well, you know, _hard_ , for me to say it out—but I think I really want to feel how it’s like to be on the receiving end instead.”

Jihoon nods with a hum and it prompts Woojin to look up. Their eyes meet and Jihoon can sense all the sincerity and honesty that spreads through Woojin’s eyes. And Jihoon reaches out across the bed to hold onto Woojin’s quivering hands, and Jihoon says, “Okay.”

“Let’s do it.”

  


 

It’s a good thing that Jihoon is well-stocked up on lube (it was meant for his livestream, actually).

They both undress by themselves and when Jihoon turns over to look at Woojin after picking up the lube and condom from his bedside drawer, there’s already a red flush on Woojin’s body and Woojin’s covering his face with his two hands. It’s not difficult to deduce why Woojin’s all red and Jihoon tries not to grin at the way Woojin’s already fucking hard.

The bed sinks down slightly when Jihoon sits at the edge of the bed and he places the lube and condom at the side of the bed so that he can pull at Woojin’s hand and press a kiss to his lips.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Jihoon teases.

“You’re not the one who’s getting it up his ass for the first time,” Woojin groans, snatching his hands back so he can smoosh them into his face. “I’m just scared, okay?”

“You’re stupid,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “It’ll be fine. I’ll take care of you.”

“You better do,” Woojin snaps. When he tears his hands away from his face, his face is an even brighter shade of red and Jihoon tries his best not to laugh at the embarrassment that reaches into the depths of Woojin’s own facial pores.

Jihoon maneuvers Woojin slightly, so that Woojin’s facing the pillows and he presses open-mouthed kisses to Woojin’s lips. Vaguely, he can feel Woojin’s dick being pressed against his own, but his own cock is still kinda’ soft. It’s going to take him a while more before he starts feeling hard but Jihoon thinks that it isn’t going to take long, not when Woojin is acting like _this_ in front of him.

He slides his tongue across Woojin’s lips. It’s just like a Step One into initiating deep kisses with each other and Woojin opens his mouth up easily so that Jihoon’s tongue is able to invade Woojin’s mouth. It’s a different feeling, for him to be acting like the dominant one as he licks into the hot crevice that is Woojin’s mouth. Then, their tongues are wrapped against each others’ and Jihoon lets his fingers tangle into Woojin’s hair while Woojin holds onto Woojin while leaning onto the bed.

When they part, there’s a trail of saliva that connects both their mouths together and Jihoon finds it hard to come to terms that the Woojin that is lying down in front of him isn’t just a figment of imagination, but he is pretty fucking real and that they’re about to have sex together, and Jihoon is actually going to be the one who’s fucking him—and it’s Woojin’s turn to grin at him, “Stop thinking so hard, stupid.”

“I’m not,” Jihoon frowns, nipping playfully at Woojin’s collarbone. Then, he’s alternating between sucking at Woojin’s shoulders and licking a stripe downwards so that he can suck and lick at Woojin’s nipple.

He feels the way Woojin tenses slightly at his actions, the way he jerks back at the foreign feeling and Jihoon only goes harder. He fondles with Woojin’s other nipple with his empty hand and god, he’s pretty fucking sure that his dick is already hard from the way Woojin has been grunting: all soft pants and attempts at muffling “Jihoonie”s.

Jihoon sits back upright for a second so that he’s able to meet Woojin in the eyes. Woojin actually looks _wrecked:_ from the way his lips are kissed swollen, to the hickies that are dotting his upper torso, to the way his dick is a nice arch against his tanned skin. It’s hard for Jihoon to look away from this, not when it’s not an everyday sight that Jihoon is entitled to.

He leans in so that he can press a soft kiss against Woojin’s lips and he asks, “You’re really okay, right?”

“Yeah,” Woojin nods. “I really want _it.”_

And Jihoon really shouldn’t be destroying the entire soft-and-fluff mood that has been established, but he raises a single eyebrow, “It?”

“God,” Woojin hits Jihoon softly while rolling his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do. But I still want to hear it come from your mouth, you know, verbal communication. Very important.”

And Woojin’s biting at his lower lip and he brings up an arm so that he can use it to cover his eyes, to prevent Jihoon from being able to meet his own eyes.

“Just fuck me, Jihoonie.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jihoon smiles. He’s about to coat his fingers with lube when he remembers that it’s going to be Woojin’s first time bottoming and Jihoon _wants_ everything to feel good for Woojin: none of that uncomfortableness whatsoever. So he pushes lightly at Woojin, nudging at Woojin to turn around while asking, “Hey, sit up for a second?”

“Hmm?” Woojin blinks but he complies and Jihoon takes the chance to slide some pillows underneath Woojin’s stomach. “Oh.”

“You’re welcome,” Jihoon grins softly as he goes back to working on coating his fingers with lube. Sliding his body down the bed so that he could have better access to Woojin’s ass and he uses his lube-free hand to nudge at Woojin’s legs, prompting them to open up while pressing soft kisses to his thighs.

“Relax,” Jihoon whispers. “I’ll take care of you.”

“M...mkay.”

Then, Jihoon’s circling his finger against the tight rim. He doesn’t miss the way Woojin hitches his breath in excitement for what’s to come and Jihoon takes his time: circling around the hole and pushing it into the tight heat as he pressed another kiss to his thighs.

“Fuck, _fuck_ —”

“Hm?”

“I j-just—”

Jihoon doesn’t move his fingers, wanting to give Woojin time to adjust to the feeling of a finger in his ass instead. He looks up at Woojin’s body from where he’s sitting and Jihoon thinks that his heart could almost explode from the flush that has spread through the entirety of Woojin’s body: a testament to the heat that’s blossoming within him and how much Woojin actually _likes_ this and fuck, Jihoon just wants more, more, _more_.

“I’ll add another finger now?” Jihoon prompts.

“Mm, sure.”

And Jihoon is taking out his finger and he tries his best to muffle the groan that escapes his lips from how Woojin groans at the withdrawal, and how he’s grinding back in Jihoon’s direction so that he could have anything, _that he just wants more in his ass_. He pushes in two fingers this time, lets Woojin adjust to the new stretch before he starts scissoring them and then, alternates between scissoring and thrusting lightly in and out of his ass.

It’s a sudden jerk accompanied with a loud moan that informs Jihoon of Woojin’s sweet spot. And Jihoon realises that he wants to listen to _that_ beautiful sound all over and over and over again and he’s aiming his fingers (after adding a third) and hitting _that_ spot repeatedly as Woojin can do nothing else but succumb to the feeling of goodness and being filled, hands clenching around the bed sheets, as if it could help to release some of that pent-up tension within him.

“Hey,” Jihoon whispers when an idea comes into his head. He doesn’t take his fingers out, but rather, slows them down to a more tepid pace. “I’m going to try something new, so let me know if you hate it, mm?”

“W-what,” Woojin splutters, barely able to keep his voice from sounding level from the pleasure that’s raking through his body. “What are you planning on doing—”

“Something good,” Jihoon replies. He takes his fingers out and Woojin whines almost immediately at the lost of _something_ up in his ass.

And Jihoon has two of his hands at each of Woojin’s cheeks, spreading them out as he presses his tongue against Woojin’s hole. Jihoon’s nervous as fuck. It’s the first time that he’s doing this after all but fuck, he’s just going to wing this shit—and he’s sticking his tongue into Woojin’s ass.

It’s a little awkward and Jihoon finds that he doesn’t have the same reach that his fingers would have but he doesn’t miss the way Woojin groans loudly, and the way his body trembles underneath Jihoon’s hands, and Jihoon gains some confidence and encouragement from the reaction, and he tries as best as he can to thrust his tongue deeper into his hole and he adds his already-lubed fingers into the tight heat as well, alternating between his tongue and his fingers.

“G-god,” Woojin groans. “J-Jihoonie, _s-stop_.”

“What,” Jihoon deadpans, tongue out of Woojin’s ass and finding it hard to continue when Woojin just told him to fucking stop even though Woojin clearly seemed to be enjoying it.

“I-I… don’t wanna come like this.”

God.

If only Woojin knew how fucking hot he looks like this.

“Okay,” Jihoon says softly, pressing another kiss to his thighs. “I’ll start, mm?””

“Y-yeah.”

And Jihoon withdraws his fingers from Woojin’s ass. It takes him a lot more effort than he’d thought to tear the wrapper of the condom and roll it above his cock. If he hadn’t been hard before, Jihoon thinks he could almost tear up from how hard his dick is now. He doesn’t forget to lube up, and he presses the tip of his cock against Woojin’s stretched hole.

“Hey, Park Woojin.”

“W-What.”

“I, um, _well,_ ” Jihoon looks down at where their bodies are almost joined together. “I just wanted to say that—”

“—I really love you.”

It’s almost how eerie how they are so in sync with each other as it’s in this very moment that Jihoon decides to look up and Woojin’s turning his back so that he can look down at Jihoon too. Jihoon doesn’t know how uncomfortable the position might be for Woojin, but he imagines that it’s slightly awkward. His gaze is resolute and piercing, filled with the animation and fervourness that he’s come to associate Woojin with; and Jihoon almost feels like his every being is dissected by Woojin.

“I love you too, stupid.”

Jihoon really hates how a fucking huge grin just spreads itself across his lips. He’s filled with so much love and he wants to give out so much love and god, it feels almost surreal that he was able to meet Park Woojin. He remembers how Sungwoon-hyung had shook his head, saying that Woojin had bit off more than he could handle by dating a camboy, but Jihoon thinks that they are _them_ and they have found a dynamic that works between the two of them and yeah, Jihoon likes _them_.

And Jihoon finally brings his hand down to his dick so that he’s better able to angle himself against Woojin’s hole. He presses in slowly, feeling the way Woojin’s tight heat clenches around his dick and god, everything just feels so fucking good.

He lets Woojin adjust to the stretch before he starts thrusting in and out of Woojin’s hole while sucking more hickies against Woojin’s back muscles. Jihoon doesn’t miss the way Woojin grinds back down onto Jihoon, as if it could help to let him go down harder and deeper on Jihoon’s dick.

And Jihoon reaches blindly for Woojin’s dick, curling his hand around the aching cock, matching his thrusts to his pumps and it’s not long before Woojin’s cumming into his hand and Jihoon’s also coming too, from the way Woojin’s muscles clench around his dick and there’s a flash of white that overwhelms him for a long second.

Jihoon doesn’t pull out immediately, wanting to relish a little longer in Woojin’s heat while trying to get some of his breath back. But he eventually pulls out, rolling off the condom and tying it and climbing off the bed so that he can throw it into the bin.

When he turns back to look at his bed (and Woojin), Woojin’s already turned over, wiping at the cum on his stomach with the tissues on Jihoon’s bedside table. Jihoon plucks out a few pieces before he sits back onto the bed, helping to wipe off the cum as well and throwing the tissues onto his bedside table. They can take care of them later.

Then, Woojin’s opening his arms up and Jihoon slots himself against the juncture between Woojin’s neck and shoulder, feeling the way Woojin peppers soft kisses against his crown and he feels very, _very_ loved.


End file.
